


Yuuri and Yuri's Unbearable Moments

by MCK25



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'platonic', Gen, Halloween, Just plain old love, M/M, Yurio himself wasn't sure how Halloween was in different part of the world, YuuYu, Yuuri Katsuki x Yuri Plisetsky, but now he gets a glimpse, especially for them, kind of pre halloween fic, light fluff, some form of horror, warmth and compassion, yuri x yurio, yuuri x yuri, yuuriyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 02:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCK25/pseuds/MCK25
Summary: I'm new to this fandom!  I apologize in the future if I get something wrong, or if one of them is OoC.  I've seen part of the anime, and I just got hooked on this ship.  YuuriYu, read at your leisure.Halloween is just weeks away and both Yuuri's just wanted to live together in some form of harmony.





	Yuuri and Yuri's Unbearable Moments

“I swear katsudon, after I get through this flu, I’m going to get you for making me this ill.” The blond younger figure skater scolded, through torn vocal chords what’s known as his throat. Though a vague threat to the elder black haired one in the same room, he wasn’t sure what to think, besides the relentless fever overcoming him and Yuri.

Within Yuuris shared apartment, the complex was stunning nonetheless. For Yuuri to make decision to go off to live on his own, it was a responsible one. Despite the fact he’ll be a tad bit farther away from Victor’s condo, and away from his idol he thought the idea was good.

Although feigning with Yuuri not wanting to live with him, they kept their relationship the same, even if sometimes Viktor ended up making visits be like permanent residence. Even Makka-chan would tag along every time to see her owners. Yurio himself even contemplated with just staying with Viktor.

Remembering how flirtatious he was, and almost perverted whenever he gets the chance, Yurio saw the chance to live with the black-haired companion as a large weight had been lifted. He wouldn’t have to spend so much time listening the older Russian speak about his love for hours on end, and no offense to Makka but he just didn’t have it in him to be a dog person. Too much outdoors was a minus for him, that’s why cats fit him more.

Speaking of which, their adopted feline Карен (Karen) comes waltzing in on their condition. Both the Yuuri’s felt living with each other but without an animal was rather dull. The Himalayan cat meowed to them, tail appearing on Yurio’s side.

Their apartment was their home(s) away from home. Almost everything had green; the sofas, walls but the rest was applied with red, and a mixture of Japanese and Russian heirlooms their families. Christmas lights were adorned on the balcony’s exterior, something Yurio found appealing to his person.

One bathroom, one bedroom (technically for two beds since they fit), a working and neat kitchen, medium sized balcony and a giant fridge. What more did they need?

Some bean bag chairs, dirty mugs, and shoes all over the place showed neither wanted to do most of the cleanup. At least, not in their current state. 

Карен hopped onto the pull out mattress both Yuuri's were occupying, her head bopping up and down witnessing her owners frail health, begging them to get up and play with her. Around said couch was a large mass of used tissues, trash cans and mugs used to take doses of orange juice and medicine to mix it with. 

Blankets skewed over them, along with hats and 2 large pillows one for each of their heads. 

“I’ll take that… as a sign… you’re getting better.” The eldest of the two whispered through a dry mouth.

“We wouldn’t be like this… if you hadn’t taken me to that haunted house 3 days ago.” Yurio takes the small container of vapor rub and applies it to his forehead and chest. Yuuri cautiously breathed slowly under the blankets, every breath sending small tremors in his body.

Yurio declared they sleep together because with them both sick, both needed a comforter and heater to pacify from. Yuuri didn’t decline this action, agreeing since their uncomfortable illnesses took a small turn for the worse about a day and a half ago.

With the help from Viktor, he moved them out of their shared bedrooms and into the living room in hopes to gain sunshine and get some fresh air if they wanted to out the balcony. To his dismay, neither wanted to go outside in such conditions. They were in a critical state, therefore he had to bring supplies from his home and coax the Yuuri’s to accept his help. He wasn’t a burden, Yuuri knew it so he had to repay him in some form.

“I thought you liked horror movies. It’s almost Halloween too.” Yuuri took a warm bowl of soup sitting on the countertop next to the sofa, silently slurping the broth. With little energy he had, he got essentials to bring back, not wanting to get out of bed again. 

Yurio humphed, letting their cat come to them and lick at their faces. Such a brave feline to show care to them risking her health.

“I didn’t think it’d be that bad.” 

He took the remote sitting next to the elders’ arm, and began channel surfing. The only thing these two had in common when both are sick, trembling masses were to channel surf to a good network, moan whenever they’re in pain or from fevers (mostly Yuuri) and sleep like they were hibernating bears.

He tuned in into South Park, where he picked up most of his harsh language. “Don’t watch that Yuri, they’re too rude.” The other said, massaging his temple. The blond blew his nose into a tissue and threw it away from them just missing the trash can.

Rebelling against the others scolding, he decided to surf again hoping something good was on that sick people watched. Rarely does Yurio get sick, but his mind kept going back to the day when they went to visit a haunted house just for the ‘spooks’ of the October holiday. Yuuri thought it would be funny to see all the make shift gags of scaring people, considering the amount of horror movies he’s seen.

*3 Days Earlier*

“Welcome one and welcome all! Have your excitement and screams with you as you come right through the door!” A host man in red and white stripes shouted through a megaphone.

This one house, that was outside from their city suburban home, was indeed decorated and adorned with all things horror. Halloween was about the second most celebrated holiday, no one could resist scaring the living noodles out of anyone! The parties, cat themed décor, all the orange you could wear. The best in everyone’s case was the pumpkin.

Yuuri and Yurio were standing outside said house, looking at the wondrous house look almost abandoned.  
The blond fairy gulped to himself, unsure why Yuuri even wanted to stop by from getting groceries to bring back home. Along with the cat food and litter.

His innards twisted like they were about to come out and be in a live horror movie. Their car was merely parked around the corner and he had his drivers’ license. He figured with his quick cat reflexes he could ski-daddle back to the car at top speed and leave Yuuri behind and call his silver fox to the rescue.

“You ever been inside an amusement house before Yurio?” Snapped out of his thoughts, scaring the daylights from him he looked back at him with flaming eyes, ready to zap Yuuri into oblivion.

“N-no. I don’t see why you want me to go in there. I’m not a fan of getting scared shitless Katsudon! I’d rather be at the petting zoo, letting the goats eat their feed of the limbs off my body!” He semi shouted. Some people went into the house, a few others came out screaming at each other about what occurred within it.

Audible banshee shouts came from the house, making Yurio feel far more uncomfortable than he’s used to. Now, the weather was frankly rainy and he thought if they do this, their nerves would be shot out and never be the same. Thankfully there were no storms, but a low-pressure system bringing much needed cold air and rain was needed if it was going to feel like fall.

‘Maybe he’s never had the Autumn experience?’ Yuuri thought to himself, watching the smudged and goo scrambled windows. 

Unable to muster up the courage and steal the keys from the older skater, he clutches his hands into fists hoping Yuuri could tell he was uncomfortable. What was he to say? ‘Yuuri, I’m afraid of anything Horror even though I’m a hardcore punk, can kick you to Timbuktu for this?’… That wasn’t a bad idea in his mind.

He just hated the gossip that always made its way around. Even the damn media. 

“F-Fine. Let’s just get this over with.” Thunder rumbles over them, signaling Yurio’s possible decision caused the giant drum to pummel the skies.

Yuuri took him and Yurio into the house, the tiniest hint of comforting his young friend after all of this was over hung in the back of his mind. Revenge for being such a crude person to him wasn’t in his personality, but he wanted to see how he sufficed going in. 

Both in, the doors closed and green hazy light flicked on, giving them a fog like no other. The floor was about the same as in any house, wood. Just older, grimy and slippery.

Yuuri led the way, the other just close to his right. There were giant arrows pointing the way to the outside besides the front. A long time until they found the exit, both were on their toes for possible attacks.

Yurio takes hold of a railing leading the way, beneath his palm and fingers, the surface didn’t feel cool to the touch. Just hairy, like you were petting a very big caterpillar. He looks down, and of course the pole was in sheer mess of the substance. He released his grip, only to have slime drip from his hands.

Rubbing his hands on his plush orange sweater, he faintly see’s Yuuri’s figure go through the passageway, like his shadow was chasing its lost body.

Careful not to step into anything nasty, he takes his fast cat like steps. He stumbles upon picture frames with clown faces, all in different emotions. He shudders at their appearance, watching each one and their eyes follow his every movement. Yurio’s heart is beating about a lot faster than it would if he were on the ice.

The angriest one of the frames winked at him, causing him to jog out and into a room that looked like a cemetery. Around all the headstones, there read signs saying, “DO NOT DISTURB” and cobwebs formed on every tree there. 

Bumping into Yuuri stuns the elder, looking back to see Yurio and they both continue their trek. 

“K-Katsudon. Is this-is this what Americans think of horror and a good time?” Yuuri shook his own head, taking in all of the haunted house in his adrenalin. Nearing the end of said graveyard, Yurio continues looking at the surroundings and jumps when the howl of a wolf comes through hidden speakers.

Yuuri goes past said door, unbeknownst that Yurio has come across another figure. “Jeez Katsudon, learn to eat less chancho! (He learned that from said friend at the tournaments.) Just like that, the red beady eyes come to form in the blonds’ vision, revealing the big cape and relentless laughter.

“Damn it!” He mutters, startled and runs up a flight of stairs. Spiders about the size of footballs tried to claw and swipe at him while going up. Arms around his face, he sees some doors shut tight to whatever horror is set, and finds the big arrow again leading to an open one. Some hands come flying at him, and he tries his best not to scream. A losing battle but he makes it to said room.

The floor was draped in a large amount of water, as he sees a slide. Unsure if it led to the outside, there was no choice. He slips on the waters’ surface, and goes flying head first. ‘Just where in the world is Yuuri??? Typical of an expert to leave the student behind and find their way first.’ He thought to himself.

He was brought into a relatively hot room, with chains and cages everywhere. Screams of beasts let loose from the fires, and Yurio was sure Yuuri was pulling a harsh prank.  
“There you are Yurio! I thought you got lost.” Yuuri says, watching said boy, whose face screeched of the horror from the house. The elder told him to come along. Not wanting to be left behind once more, he grips Yuuri’s arm hard determined not to let him get away a third time.

The light at the end of the room was mysteriously pale, but the two shuffled their way towards it. From Yuuri’s left side, a skeleton with flaming insects bursts out. Like that the two ran out for whatever was left of their dignity and… Not to his surprise, it was raining.

“We hope you had a fun time! Have a good day!” another sponsor said, with the two of them looking disturbed straight ahead. With their nerves out in the open, they are susceptible to anything. Hearts still beating like a motor, both sneeze together, and Yuuri was sure he wasn’t going to hear the end of Yurio and his yelling.

*End of Flashback*

“I don’t think that adventure made you that scared, Yurio.” With that remark, Yurio loses his ‘bad boy’ composure, and like he was struck by lightning, energy swerved through him in fury. He said no! He didn’t want to go in!

“LISTEN HERE *COUGH COUGH* PIG! I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE THINGS SEEM OUT OF THE BLUE, BUT YOU MADE ME GO IN THERE!” This shocks the older Yuuri, shocked and surprised by Yurio’s surprising amount of hostile energy. Карен herself rushed under the mattress, unsure if her owner was about to commit a crime.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT’S LIKE TO BE YOUNG AND AFRAID, LIKE THAT?”

“I… I… didn’t think you’d be so – “

“I HAVE A REPUTATION TO WITHOLD, AND BEING FRIGHTENED RUSSIAN FAIRY IS NOT A GOOD TITLE. I WAS SCARED I DIDN’T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE, AND-AND…” He trailed off, bout of dizziness and nausea overcoming him.

“Yurio!” Yuuri shouts, taking the blond to fall into his shaky arms. He hears the painful moans escape from the youngers body, Yurio forcing his head to face Katsuki’s. It looked so hurt and distraught. 

“I… *gasp* I was being too ignorant about how I felt, I just wanted to go home. I-I wasn’t sure if you were going to leave me there.” He continues silent sobbing into Yuuri’s chest. Burning tears sting at Yuuri’s eyes, now realizing. 

Yurio indeed cared for him, but still forgot he was an adolescent. 

He picks him up, blond a top black haired, placing his head onto his shoulder. Wrapping his limbs around Yuuri’s shoulders, Yuuri tangles his around his abdomen. Light back rubs onto the sobbing boy and a gentle kiss to his temple and cheek placed the boy in a calmer state. Sobs still evident but he gave into the warmth and comfort Yuuri was giving him. Yurio silently yearned for this kind of attention, and somehow from someone with the same name as him.

“I’m… sorry. Really sorry.” Katsuki’s tears run down, and Yurio just smothers his face in the crook of the elders’ neck. 

This went on for about the next 15 minutes. Карен feeling her owner’s had everything settled came back up and nestled at their feet. Both Yuri’s looked south and watched a program Yurio left on without remembering what channel it was. It was playing a sitcom about 4 ladies spending the rest of their lives with each other no matter the utter mayhem.

“Was that the repairman?”

“No Ma, that was a little girl selling girl scouts toilets.” 

To both of them… they snickered for what seemed like the first time since they were sick. Katsuki kept Plisetsky in his firm hold, still smooching his forehead without known discomfort or embarrassment from his shorter ally. Yurio just smiled, and reached out to hold Yuuri’s burning hand, fingers intertwined.

Yuuri was such a pig, but Plisetsky found himself at odds to think Yuuri was his pig. They lay like that until their breathing come in sync and rest wholeheartedly with each other. 

Being sick really does bring people together.

**Author's Note:**

> [I Quoted The Golden Girls at the end if nobody has noticed. Watch that show, such a classic and beautiful sitcom.]


End file.
